Proudly So
by PrettyEvil1992
Summary: Santana and Brittany two weeks after the heartbreaking scene in 2x15. Please Review. One shot.


It had been two weeks since Santana had spoken to Brittany, two weeks since she had walked down the hallway and Brittany hadn't chased after her, mostly, it had been two weeks of hell. She had refused to cry since that day and now whenever she felt the stinging in her eyes that warned her that there would be a downfall of tears she called Sam and listened to his endless rambling about god knows what and even though she tried not too she thought about how Brittany was _MUCH _better company than Sam would ever be. She had even gone out with that loser Berry to keep her mind off the pain in her chest that felt like she was getting heart surgery while she conscious, it hadn't gone well. Berry needed to learn that Santana did not care about her pathetic love life; the fact that they had shared 2 men completely baffles Santana.

She has volunteered at the hospital everyday to try and tell herself that people have it much worse than her, but she hadn't changed that much and frankly she didn't care how sick they were she was in fucking pain and she didn't like it.

She keeps making up excuses to avoid school because as much as she wants to catch a glimpse of Brittany she fears that if she sees her with that prick Artie she would feel tempted to help him roll that wheelchair off the school auditorium.

It gets to the point where she cannot stand the bitch of her mother in the confined space anymore and there is only so much you can walk around your neighbourhood when all your friends are in school, anyway she wants to graduate and get away from this place so she can find a hot guy to rebound with, yes that's right a guy because she doesn't care if she loves Brittany she is NOT a lesbian.

On her first day back she felt numb, it felt like it had been years away from the school instead of just two weeks, at least she would be behind enough that she could bury herself in school work. She was going to quit Glee club she had decided that 2 minutes after Brittany told her that she was choosing Artie, I mean she had wanted to do it for ages anyway, Glee club is for losers and Santana Lopez was definitely not a loser. For the first time ever she was cursing herself for going to such lengths to make sure her and Brittany's lockers were directly next to each other.

She waited until the bell rang so she would be sure that she wouldn't run into anybody, but that is exactly what she did. She crashed into a figure while she was running to get her things. She looked up and saw the figure of her best friend, her best friend who had lost a lot of weight and looked like she hadn't been sleeping.

"I am so sorry" Brittany said and for the first time looked up to see who she had ran into, her eyes widened and Santana couldn't decide whether it was with shock, fear or with happiness. Maybe it was a mixture of all of them.

"That's what you are sorry about? Really?" Santana spat the words out with such venom Brittany looked like she had been slapped. Her blue eyes showed fear and Santana hated that she was the one that caused it.

Brittany took a step back and Santana felt her heart sink, she didn't want to make Brittany upset, She never wanted to hurt her.

"I am sorry about everything San" Brittany said without taking her eyes off of Santana's face.

Santana was finding it hard to stay angry when Brittany was being so brave. She didn't expect that at all. She couldn't do this though; go back to being friends with someone who she had been rejected by.

"Shouldn't you be going and finding your little boyfriend though Brittany? You wouldn't want to be standing here with me for too long you might get tempted to do something that could hurt Artie, because all of a sudden you care about his feelings" Santana said harshly, she instantly regretted them, especially when she saw the tears well up in Brittany's eyes.

This was not going well at all.

"San I broke up with Artie 2 weeks ago, I have been trying to call you but you haven't replied, I was scared before, it is you I want it always has been."

Santana didn't think she had ever been so happy, it took a few minutes for the words to sink in and Santana seriously considered the fact that Puckerman had put something in her coffee this morning.

"Santana did you hear me?" came a meek voice that Santana didn't even recognise as Brittany.

Santana didn't answer with words instead she leant in and kissed Brittany with everything she had, but for once it wasn't a kiss just to go further, it was sweet and slow and Santana took in everything she could in case it never happened again, she wanted it to mean something.

When she pulled back she saw the most beautiful thing ever, Brittany's cheeks had the slightest pink tinge to them and her eyes were still closed like she was afraid to open them, Santana knew the feeling but for once was trying to be brave.

"Brittany Pierce would you like to be my girlfriend?" Santana said with authority even though her heart was beating so fast and she was fighting every urge to run.

Brittany looked at Santana, smiled and said "No."

Santana felt like for the first time in 2 weeks her heart was shattering into a million pieces.

Brittany stepped so she was only centimetres away from Santana and whispered "Santana Lopez, I would love to be your girlfriend"

She then closed the distance between them. Santana didn't even pull away when the bell rang and the hallway became filled with all of the students.

Santana didn't care because she was Brittany's girlfriend. Proudly so.


End file.
